


Masuk Angin

by sisazat



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: Another Soft!Pengkor, M/M, Slight!Hasbi, This is so out of the blue, just enjoy it
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisazat/pseuds/sisazat
Summary: Musim pancaroba, musimnya orang sakit. Sebaiknya orang-orang lebih menjaga kesehatan. Terutama para anggota dewan yang sedang sibuk-sibuknya akhir-akhir ini.





	Masuk Angin

**Author's Note:**

> Bang Jokan i beg you to not read this. Please don't.

Akhir-akhir ini cuaca sangatlah tidak bersahabat. Kadang panas, kadang dingin. Musim pancaroba, orang bilang.

Namun namanya pekerjaan, ya tetap pekerjaan. Tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Apalagi kalau menyangkut soal rakyat.

Masa awal periode jabatan memang cenderung melelahkan bagi para anggota dewan. Tidak terkecuali Ridwan Bahri. Sudah 2 malam ia tidak pulang. Ia memilih tidur di sofa empuk miliknya dibanding harus membuang waktu pulang ke rumah.

"Segar sekali pak, pagi ini. Padahal bapak belum pulang dari 2 hari yang lalu." Hasbi, asisten andalan Ridwan Bahri.

"Oh, tentu. Sekarang lagi musim pancaroba. Harus jaga kesehatan." jawab sang bos sambil berjalan menyusuri lorong panjang menuju ruang rapat.

"Bapak enak sih, punya sofa. Empuk lagi."

"Kenapa? Mau kamu? Ruanganmu mana muat. Sudah ya, saya rapat dulu. Ingat ya, kamu tolong bereskan berkas-berkas itu. Taruh di meja saya saja kalau sudah selesai."

"Baik, pak."

Ridwan melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruang rapat, langsung menuju ke kursinya. Matanya menyusuri ruangan besar itu, hanya setengah kursi di ruangan itu yang baru terisi. Padahal tidak sampai 5 menit lagi rapat akan dimulai. Dilihatnya kursi-kursi siapa saja yang belum terisi. Seperti mengabsen mereka satu persatu dalam pikirannya. Sedang fokus mengabsen anggota dewan yang tidak hadir. Ia diinterupsi oleh pemimpin rapat. Tanda rapat dimulai.

3 Jam berlalu. Rapat dewan akhirnya selesai. 

Lelah, ingin bersantai-santai rasanya.

Untungnya, tidak ada sesuatu yang _urgent_ harus diselesaikan oleh Ridwan hari ini. Baru saja ia keluar dari ruang rapat, Hasbi sudah menunggunya.

"Ada apa, Bi?" seakan sudah tau kalau Hasbi membawa berita. Pasti ada yang penting, sampai Hasbi menunggunya persis di depan ruang rapat.

"Anu... Pak. Bapak tadi dicari."

"Dicari siapa?"

"Pengkor, pak." ucap Hasbi dengan agak gemetar. Menyebut namanya saja sudah membuatnya ketakutan.

"Lalu, dia dimana sekarang? Kenapa mencari saya?"

"Kurang tau pak. Beliau bilang, bapak disuruh ke ruangannya kalau sudah selesai rapat."

"Hm... Baiklah. Ini, tolong bawakan barang saya ke ruangan. Saya kesana dulu" menyerahkan beberapa amplop dan file kepada Hasbi, Ridwan bergegas pergi ke ruangan Pengkor. 

Dalam hatinya, Hasbi berdoa agar bos nya tidak akan kenapa-kenapa. Karena yang ia dengar, hanya orang-orang tertentulah yang biasanya dipanggil Pengkor ke ruangannya. Antara orang itu antek-antek Pengkor, atau malah orang yang memiliki masalah dengan Pengkor. Dan biasanya... Orang yang bermasalah itu akan hilang dalam beberapa hari. Kenapa ia berdoa? Ya karena sejauh yang dia tau, bos nya ini jelas bukan antek-antek Pengkor, Ridwan cenderung bertentangan.

_Tok tok tok_

"Masuk." suara berat yang familiar terdengar dari balik pintu. Menganggap suara itu sebagai izin. Ridwan membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dengan perlahan. Dilihatnya seisi ruangan itu. Hanya ada sang pemilik ruangan disana, duduk bersandar di sofa, dengan jas hijau tua miliknya plus syal hitam yang dikalungkan di lehernya.

"Sudah selesai rapatnya?" tanya lelaki berjas hijau itu. Pandangannya tertuju pada Ridwan. Jari jarinya menunjuk ke arah pintu seakan memberikan kode.

"Sudah. Mas Haidar kok tidak datang?" sudah paham, Ridwan segera menutup pintu ruangan itu, dan menguncinya, kemudian berjalan mendekat ke sofa yang diduduki oleh Pengkor, lalu duduk disampingnya.

"Mas sepertinya masuk angin." 

"Haduh, mas. Kan sudah kubilang semalam pulang saja. Jangan tunggu aku selesai rapat."

"Aku cuma mau pastikan kalau kamu baik baik saja, sayang."

Ridwan hanya menghela nafasnya. <strike>kekasih</strike> rekan kerjanya ini memang sulit diberitahu. 

"Kubuatkan teh hangat ya, mas?"

"Tidak usah. Sudah minum tadi." Lelaki yang lebih tinggi dari Ridwan itu lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

Melepaskan syal yang melingkar di lehernya. Jas hijaunya juga ikutan dibuka. Ditaruhnya syal dan jas itu di sandaran sofa. Perlahan, jemari panjangnya membuka kancing kemejanya.

Ridwan tampak kaget. Terlihat rona merah dipipinya.

_Loh loh loh... Katanya masuk angin, mau ngapain?_

Baru saja satu kancing terlepas. Aktivitas Pengkor mendadak berhenti karena disetop Ridwan.

"Mas ngapain...?"

Menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Ridwan. Dilanjutkannya lagi gerakan tangannya melepas satu persatu kancingnya.

"Buka baju." Jawabnya santai. Dengan mudah ia melepas seluruh kancing kemejanya. Dijatuhkannya kemeja hitan itu kebawah lalu menangkapnya dengan satu tangannya.

Sementara itu, Ridwan sudah merasakan panas diseluruh wajahnya. Panas itu rasanya sampai ke telinga. Ia yakin _pasti_ dia sudah tampak seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. Di depan matanya, terpampang jelas punggung Pengkor. Dengan sedikit bekas luka bakar di sebelah kanannya. Sisa tragedi kala itu. Dengan postur tubuhnya yang tinggi besar, membuat punggung Pengkor terlihat lumayan _buffy_. Samar-samar terlihat bentuk otot disana. Ridwan yang melihatnya hanya terdiam, kehilangan kata-kata.

Tidak mendengar atau merasakan respon apapun, Pengkor akhirnya kembali berbicara.

"Sayang? Kenapa?" Ucapnya sambil menoleh lagi ke arah Ridwan.

"Kerokin punggungku, ya?"

Ridwan dengan segala kemampuan _akting_ nya berusaha terlihat biasa saja.

"Oh... Boleh. Mas tiduran sini. Aku ambil minyak dan koinnya."

Walaupun anggota dewan, mereka ini tetap orang Indonesia. Biarpun tidak teruji klinis kalau kerokan itu bermanfaat bagi kesehatan, ya tetap saja dilakukan.

Pengkor menidurkan dirinya di sofa panjang itu dengan posisi telungkup. Sementara itu Ridwan baru kembali dari meja kerja pengkor, mengambil koin dan minyak darisana.

Tidak mau pakaiannya sampai kena minyak, Ridwan melepas jas nya terlebih dahulu, lalu menggulung lengan kemejanya sampai siku.

Dimulailah sesi kerokan Pengkor siang itu. Perlahan Ridwan menggosokkan koin tersebut di punggung Pengkor, segaris demi garis. Membuat bekas merah disana. Bekas merah itu cukup terlihat jelas. Sepertinya Pengkor benar-benar masuk angin.

Ridwan melakukannya dengan diam, sedangkan Pengkor hanya menikmati sensasi sakit dan lega dari setiap kerokan di punggungnya. Ridwan memilih diam karena dia harus memfokuskan dirinya. Daritadi jantungnya berdebar kencang melihat lekukan punggung sang kekasih.

"Merah ya?"

"Iya mas. Kayanya mas betul-betul masuk angin. Sudah, habis ini istirahat saja ya. Aku harus kembali, nanti Hasbi mencariku."

"Oke. Hati-hati nanti keluar. Jangan sampai orang curiga ya."

Ridwan mengangguk. Setelah membenahi pakaiannya, ia berniat untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu. 

Baru saja selangkah, Pengkor tiba-tiba menarik tangannya. Nyaris saja Ridwan terjatuh. 

"Nanti malam pulang sama mas, ya. Jangan tidur di kantor lagi."

Pengkor lebih mendekatkan dirinya lagi, hampir berbisik di telinga Ridwan. 

"Mas mau minta pijat sama kamu, dek."

Lalu ia tersenyum pada Ridwan. Melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Ridwan nyaris mematung. Menundukkan kepalanya, lalu bergegas meninggalkan ruangan dengan telinga yang tampak memerah.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a picture of Bapak's bare back. And I think its so... hot?  
So yeah....
> 
> PLEASE FORGIVE ME


End file.
